Polly Pindragon Amazes the Senses
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "You saw the man, Snape. You touched the boy, Draco. You tied us to them, you are the puppet, you are the slave...you are what can satisfy a desire Polly Pindragon." ... Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**12/16/13 - 1:58 a.m.**

_So I have recently started dabbling in stories with dark undertones, like my Walking Dead story The Divide, and I found that I immensly enjoy it. Now I will not make it as dark as that seeing as it is my master piece, but this will be up there with it. I will keel it at T and warn you at the beginning of each chapter what the rating really is. Oh, and as with my other stories I cannot update too often. I'll explain why real quick so noone thinks I have forgotten or given up on this story. Every company I have went to has said I cannot have internet because I live kn a rural area, but my neighbor can have it. Whatever, I give up._

_The prompt comes from Polly by Nirvana._

_Please review._

_I hope you all enjoy._

**_Preface_**

Polly Pindragon amazes the senses.

She's cunning and smart, not too pretty, but just right for a good leash. Or two.

She doesn't like it, she says to, she doesn't like it, she pleads to him.

He says no, pretty bird. You are a pretty, pretty bird, Polly Pindragon. Would you like a cracker?

His laugh is deafening, frightening, and she feels herself wither at the cackle.

Polly Pindragon amazes the senses.

She's cunning and smart, not too pretty, but just right for a good leash. Or two.

I'm bored, she says to him, I'm bored, she pleads to him.

He says no, pretty bird. You are a pretty, pretty bird, Polly Pindragon. Wpuld you like a cracker?

His laugh is defeaning, frightening, and she feels herself wither at the cackle.

Polly Pindragon amazes the senses.

She's cunning and smart, not too pretty, but just rihht for a good leash. Or two.

My back hurts, she says to him, my back hurts, she pleads to him.

He says no, pretty bird. You are a pretty, pretty bird, Polly Pindragon. Would you like a cracker?

His laugh is deafening, frightening, and she feels herself wither at the cackle.

Polly Pindragon amazes the senses.

She's cunning and smart, not too pretty, but just right for a good leash. Or two.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Charm was a scheme for making strangers like and trust a person immediately, no matter what the charmer had in mind." _

**― Kurt Vonnegut, Breakfast of Champions**

* * *

Polly Pindragon is an average teenage girl.

She's insecure and jumpy, more intelligent than the average teenager though. Her daily routine consists of getting up early, on the weekdays she gets ready and hurries off to school. There her routine consists of enduring boring and hated classes and trying to avoid the bullies that love to torture her so. Most days she can avoid the bullies on their lunch route where they get the chance to torture her most. Today is not one of those days. As she sits in one of the far corners of the buzzing lunchroom she is pulling dead fall leaves out of her hair, mumbling curses beneath her breath. She flinches when she hears the mocking from across the room by a girl with the name Cassandra, an above average blonde that enjoys making bird noises at young Polly. She looks up through her thick curtain of crimson hair and saw Cassandra pointing and laughing at Polly while a young brunette beside her made squawking noises. Of course they had nothing left to resort to but her name.

"Polly wants a cracker?"

Polly sunk lower into her seat and let her hands fall, her hair covering her face, and she thought of what she could be doing if the library hadn't been closed for remodeling. She loved literature. Her best friends were William Shakespeare and John Steinbeck. She usually spent her lunch period in the library catching up with her novels, just enjoying the silence that came with the library. But no, today she had been redirected on account that they were adding more computers in the library and she couldn't be in there while they did such things. She hated that. If they would have just let her sit in a small corner she could have avoided being pushed into one of the many dying bushes on the walk to the cafeteria.

"Miss Polly?"

Her heart skipped a few beats and she frozen looking up slowly through her thick bangs. Sandy blonde hair and bright emerald eyes, his loose fitting shirt hiding the toned muscles she knew were beneath the pale green fabric. Coach Bowman, her long time crush. She had known him since middle school, he was the softball coach for the girls team at the middle school and had just upgraded to the high school and he was one of her teachers now. She shifted beneath his warm gaze and sat up straighter.

"H-Hi Coach…Bowman," she stuttered.

He smiled and curled a finger at her. "I need you to come to the main office with me, there is a man named Gerard waiting and he says he is your uncle. We need to be sure that you know this man before we send you off with him."

Polly almost smiled. Gerard, just the person she wanted to see right now. "Alrighty," she stood and shouldered her bag from the table. "Lead the way."

He smiled wider at her suddenly cheerful attitude and started towards the glass doors. Polly felt her heart squeeze when she heard the students still mocking her as she tried to climb up her teachers back, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. She wanted to get away from their horrible words and get to her best friend. As they shuffled down the main hallway in silence Polly looked up at the class photos lining the hallway walls and saw her parents. She slowed to a stop and stared up at her mother's smiling face, wanting to reach up and touch it, but she was too short.

"Are you ok Polly?"

Polly jumped and looked up at Coach Bowman, who was a few feet ahead of her and staring back in concern. She nodded and started walking past him. "Let's go."

He nodded and started 'strutting' ahead of her again. Polly watched his shirt tightening and loosening on his muscled back and found herself hypnotized. She only stopped when he did, her eyes only peeling away from him when she heard a low, deep laugh from her right. She was smiling before her eyes even landed met with his, and when they did her faint smile turned into a large grin. She clapped her hands in front of her a little. Yes, this was her Gerard, no Uncle by any means, but he mine as well be.

"Yes sir, this is my Uncle Gerard."

Bowman nodded slowly, not believing her, but he wasn't going to fight her about it seeing as she was already fragile enough. "Ok, well have a nice weekend Polly. I'll see you on Monday."

Polly felt her cheeks flame for a second. "Same to you Coach Bowman."

He pat her shoulder and then waved at Gerard and he was walking down the hallway again. Gerard threw his arm over her shoulders and started pulling her along with him out of the school. She stumbled for a minute but caught her feet and shrugged him off as he chuckled.

"_Same to you Coach Bowman,"_ he mocked her high pitched tone. "You are so in love."

"Shut up," she muttered and jerked open the passenger door to his rusted Geo Prism. "Like you wouldn't pounce on that," she winked over the top of the small car.

He laughed a loud laugh and practically slung himself into the driver's seat. "Oh I totally would if I didn't have Jerry."

Polly almost grinned and sat in the passenger's seat, closing her door at the same time as Gerard. She rested her head against the window, watching the moss drenched trees flit past them as though they were going fifty when the gauge clearly pointed out they were only going ten to get out of the school parking lot. As they pulled off onto the main road through town Polly sat up fully, running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't wait to get to work, she just wanted to be with people that accepted her and didn't judge her by name or appearance because they shared similar mocking's when they had been in high school.

"Is Clover still in?"

Gerard hummed as they pulled into the parking lot behind the tattoo parlor. "Yes ma'am I believe she is."

Polly smiled, leaving her bag in the car, and she jumped out. She always loved when they weather was nippy, it made her giddy and cheerful, ready for anything almost, but the real attitude changer was being at Red Eyes Tattoo & Piercings, her workplace. As her and Gerard stepped into the small lobby of the parlor Polly saw Clover perched on the arm rest of one of the violet love seats used for waiting room chairs, her long hand laid flat across her swelling belly. Her hair, which was a bright purple, fell over her shoulder as she leaned into a young woman's personal space, pointing into a thick album that rested in the customers lap. Polly could plainly see the worry and jumpiness in the customer's eyes as they flitted across the pages of the album, following Clover's fingers through the prints. Polly shuffled by the door and jumped a little when the young woman spoke a faint 'Maybe tomorrow…' under her breath. Clover nodded and smiled kindly, wiggling off of the arm rest. She balled up her left fist and pressed it into the small of her back, stretching to relive the tension.

She noticed Polly standing by the door and smiled, waddling over to her. "Oh it's so good to see you!" she wrapped her skinny arms around Polly's neck and squeezed her tightly.

Polly chuckled a little and hugged back. "It's been a week Clover."

Clover pouted and placed her hands on her narrow hips. "A week is way too long."

Polly chuckled lightly. "I thought you were going paternity shopping?"

Clover nodded and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I am, I was just trying to help Ms. Tonks over here pick out her first tattoo."

The young woman leaned to the side a little and held out her hand to Polly. "Just call me Dora," she shook Polly's hand gently and then let it go, looking up at Clover. "I might come back tomorrow around one… if that's alright." Her eyes flickered to Polly then back to Clover.

Clover looked at Polly, one pierced brow raised. "You'll be in tomorrow around then won't you?"

Polly nodded and started walking around the glass case used as a counter, running her long fingers over the scratches surface. On the shelves inside of the case were prints, both real for adults and fake for children, and a few samples of piercings for any part of the body. "I have to cover Mikey's shift, but I could be in earlier than that. It all depends."

Dora nodded and tapped her fingers against the edge of the counter, a soft smile on her lips. "We'll be in touch then."

Polly smiled and nodded, tying her rainbow apron around herself. She waited until Dora was safely outside of the parlor to really look up. Clover leaned onto the counter, chin cradled in her hand, and she yawned. Polly stared at the door a moment longer and leaned towards Clover.

"Was it just me or did something seem off about her?" she muttered.

Clover blinked, looked towards the door, then she shrugged and looked back over at Polly. "I don't really know, hey I'm gonna split."

Polly nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Clover nodded and grabbed her coat from one of the many hooks to the left of the door and waved as it shut behind her. Polly waved a little then let her hand lay flat against the glass. It all seemed so quiet inside the parlor, which was a rare thing considering they were usually so busy with the season. Young couples were ignorant and risky, liking to make their love permanent and for all to see by forcing ink under the skin and marking each other as their own with the mood of fall and winter setting everything just right. Polly didn't understand that, but she didn't point the problems out, it was more money in her pocket and a quicker chance to get away from her home life. She could hear Gerard faintly singing along to one of the songs playing on his radio in the back and she still felt alone. They usually had a few people working too, but with Mikey and Clover now gone it was boring.

She sighed and pulled her cigarette pack out of her back pocket along with her lighter. She walked around the counted and stuck her head into the black painted hallway leading towards the inking rooms. "Hey I'm gonna go smoke a cigarette!"

"They're bad for you!"

Polly rolled her eyes and started towards the door. "Yeah so is unprotected sex but I heard it feels pretty great!"

She grinned as his laugh echoed through the shop and let the door slide shut behind her. She flipped open her pack and pulled a cigarette out with her teeth, lighting it as she waved at a passerby and her young daughter. She blew the smoke out through her nose and crossed her arms over her chest, protecting it from the chilly air that gusted around her. Polly had started smoking two years ago, sort of a coping mechanism for all of the shit she put up with at home and at school. Her mother had left her in the middle of the night, she had remembered her mother coming into her room in the middle of the night and saying she would be back for her soon. And then she was gone and Polly had went back to sleep. She was so tired. Her mother had never came back for her. Her mother had left her with her father and brother, and both of them were the worst of the worst. She didn't even like to be home anymore just because of them.

Polly sighed and looked around, narrowing her eyes against the cold air that brushed past her. Why had it picked up so bad since she had walked inside the parlor? She froze when her eyes swept over the other side of the wide street. Her eyes narrowed further and she took a small step forward, trying to find what she had seen. She could have sworn she had saw a man, a tall man, in black capes with a cup of tea in his hands, but when she looked again all she saw was a floral carved metal table and matching chair snuggled up against it. She knew what she had seen across at the tea parlor, she knew she saw him, but there was nothing there now.

She screamed as she was abruptly run into, her thin body spun in a small circle and she fumbled for her cigarette. She froze in slight fear, for unknown reasons, and she looked up through her bangs. There was a young man staring down at her, his nose scrunched up in disgust at her. He was beautiful in her eyes; his hair was shagging and the lightest shade of blonde Polly had ever seen and his eyes were a swirled shade of blue and green. His shirt was ruffled slightly and loose, his black pants tight and coming up to where she would guess his navel to be.

"Watch where you're going filth," he quipped, jumping at her slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered.

A man slinked, that was the best word for it, up behind the boy, his shade of hair and eyes matching the boys identically. This was his father. He wore dress clothes much like his sons, only with a deep emerald vest, and Polly found herself entranced by the serpentine cane in his hands.

"Now now Draco, be kind to a lady, even if she is low on the social food chain," his voice was like silk. "Lift your head girl and get out of our way, we are in a hurry."

"Y-Yes sir," she bowed slightly and back out of their way. "I must have gotten distracted."

"Subservient attitude…it looks good on you. Come now Draco, no need in fraternizing with the locals any longer."

Polly watched them walk away, strangely transfixed by their presence until they were out of sight. She blinked and then snapped back into reality, looking around for her cigarette. She snatched it up from the found and then groaned, stomping her foot when she noticed the cherry had burnt out. She grumbled and stuffed it back into her pocket, but she didn't blame the strangers, she blamed herself for getting distracted by something that obviously was not there. She stepped into the parlor, seeing Gerard standing in the doorway of the hallway with an album of prints tucked under his left arm.

"Who were those men?"

Polly blinked. "Oh um…just some people I bumped into it. I thought I saw something over at the outdoor café and didn't notice I was about to run into them. It's fine."

Gerard stared at her in curiosity and then shook his head. "Well ok…look I have to go drop this prints off with Mildred. Think you can hold down the fort for a little bit?"

Polly nodded and slumped into one of the loveseats. "Sure, just hurry back. I hate being alone here."

"Alright, it'll only take me twenty minutes."

Polly waved her hand at him and he smiled, walking out of the parlor. Polly stared after him, even when he was gone, and she felt so alone. After a good fifteen minutes Polly wondered if she should have went with him. Faint music trickled through the well hidden speakers and Polly just sat there, picking at her nails and flipping through the occasional album of prints. She already had her own tattoo, but it didn't mean she couldn't check out some more. She was sticking with one tattoo, more than that were just trashy.

She looked up at the door when she heard the door slide open and was surprised to see Dora there. She looked confused and determined, but also friendly. Polly stood up, a smile on her face, and she set the album of prints down on the table where it belonged.

"Hey, I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

Dora shook her head a little and then smiled. "I was…I was hoping you were still in here…"

Polly's smile faltered but she said nothing, staring at the young woman for a long moment.

She didn't know it would be known as the night Polly Pindragon disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**12/19/13 – 2:28 a.m.**

_So I forgot to mention in the preface one of my main rules. I have this under T rating, and it will stay that way because most of the chapters will be under that rating but the occasional one will be under M rating, I mean I did say it would be a dark fanfic. I will let you know which ones are M rated at the very top of the page._

* * *

"_Sure everything is changing. But not yet." _**–Jennifer Egan, A Visit From the Goon Squad**

* * *

Polly felt everything aching on her; her arms, legs and head simply thumped in agony. She rocked onto her back and groaned, her hands coming up to touch her face, but she felt nothing. That's when her eyes snapped open. Her eyes rolled in her head, looking at her surroundings, trying to find something that made sense, something familiar, but all she saw was darkness. She sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pain in her chest, and she made it to her knees and pressed her hands flat against the cold floor beneath her, trying to see something. She didn't like the dark, you could say she was afraid of it, like a child.

On top of that, she had no idea where she was. She didn't remember a whole bunch, she did however remember a familiar face.

Tonks. Dora Tonks.

She had come back into the shop, and had started talking about some weird things Poly didn't quite understand. And then everything had turned into chaos. These men had come in, and a woman with a high pitched, cackling voice, and they had attacked Polly and Dora. But Dora had done something and Polly couldn't remember what it was or anything afterwards.

She jumped as light flooded over her from an opening door, her hands coming up to shield her sensitive eyes, and she saw four silhouettes coming into the room. They all paused around her, one walking circles around her, analyzing her, like a feral cat. Polly couldn't see anything and it was driving her crazy, until one of them spoke and her blood ran cold. She didn't care about anything, other than that voice, and it had more meaning than one.

"She looks better this way," he mused, beginning to circle her, his cane tapping against the floor.

"She isn't yours, Lucius," a female voice hissed. "She is his, you find another."

"But she is so lovely," his cane tilted her chin up and she saw that familiar yet strange face. "What is your name, sweetheart?"

"P-Polly sir…"

He sighed in what she called pleasure. "Ah, there is that subservient attitude she holds so well. Maybe he will let me play wh-"

"Lucius, step aside," a woman swept past the man, crouching down in one sweep of her flowing dress and laid her arms across her shoulders. "Come with me sweetheart," she helped Polly to her feet and her glare swept around the room. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves, even he has enough respect to leave her _alone_ in here."

Lucius scoffed and Polly saw that young man, Draco, standing beside a woman with wild, kinky hair. He looked out of place, he looked like he didn't want to be there, like he didn't want to ever be a part of this. Polly didn't understand what was going on, she didn't understand where she was or how she got wherever this place was, but she was strangely willing in their hands. The woman pulled her out of the room, the kinky haired woman following behind them both with an almost regal air about her. They practically flew up marble steps, voices buzzing around in the halls. As they passed rooms Polly dared peek inside and saw strange people consorting around large bowl of what smelt of wine even from the hallway. A room or two were filled with people in different and strange masks. It all had an eerie air about it, the house and the people, the woman that was dragging her along like a rag doll.

She stumbled as they burst into a room filled with steam; Polly could hear water pouring into a tub. The woman let go of her arm and stepped off to the right, towards a counter, and she began messing with a few things there. Polly shuffled uncomfortably in place as the kinky haired woman strode in front of her, looking over her shoulder as her arms swayed at her sides. Polly looked around nervously then cleared her throat, catching the woman that had been dragging her attention.

"Yes dear?"

"Wh-Where am I?"

The woman's mouthed popped into an O and she waved her left hand a little then chuckled, laying her hand flat against her chest. "I am so sorry, you are in my home, Malfoy Manor. I am Narcissa, that is my sister Bellatrix and I know you have met my son Draco and my husband Lucius," Narcissa placed the tips of the fingers of her right hand again Polly's elbows and steered her towards a large tub filled with steaming water. "I need you to get in here sweetheart."

Polly wanted to pull away and scream, but she wasn't like that, but she did ask. "Why?"

Narcissa looked at her with a plain expression. "Because sweetheart, we need to get you bathed. Your filthy, no thanks to Bellatrix," she cast a glare on her sister.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. "Oh please, no thanks to that filthy hald-breed Tonks. If she wouldn't have tried to protect you maybe you would have come out scratch free. You are pretty," Bellatrix started swaying towards Polly. "Bitch."

Polly almost felt offended, but she saw the light smile on Bellatrix and Narcissa's faces and she almost smiled. "Th-Thank you."

"We need to work on that stuttering thing," Narcissa mumbled, tapping her narrow chin. She suddenly flicked her finger down and Polly screamed as her clothes were ripped from her, trying to cover herself while Narcissa smiled. "Alright, much better. Now get in there while Bellatrix gets your clothes, I must go speak with Draco."

Polly all but flung herself into the cover of the water. "What if someone comes in?!"

"We lock the door," Bellatrix said nonchalantly, swaying out of the bathroom.

Polly waited a few moments before she sighed and sunk low into the tub, her nose skimming across the surface of the sweet scented water as she looked around the tub. She reached up for a strangely shaped bottle of what said simply Shampoo, and squirted some into her hand, working it into her scalp. She was shaking, badly, but she wasn't deterred from cleaning herself. Now that she was alone and was able to focus solely on herself she was starting to feel the small cuts on her and the aches of her muscles again. She just wanted to be clean and take a nap now. She wondered if that was even possible, if they would let her. That was all she wanted from them. She leaned forward and grabbed the detachable shower head that lay across the knobs and began to rinse her hair, pulling the plug from the drain. She watch the water run down the drain in a swirl of brown and red, her body stopping its quaking slowly.

She just wanted to go home.

"Alright Queenie get out."

Polly jumped and looked up at Bellatrix, who had her hands on her hips and her wide eyes down on the young girl. Polly nodded after a moment and stood on shaky legs, not even caring about hiding her shame anymore. She knew being submissive to these people would be the best thing for her right now. Bellatrix walked over to the counter, a long pointed stick in her hand, and she turned to Polly.

"Get ready, and I'll have Draco wait for you. He'll be taking you to your room and then we'll come get you in the morning."

Polly nodded, knowing this wasn't the same woman that had attacked her and Dora. That woman was wild and psychotic, a touch of madness in a pool of darkness. She was putting up a front for her for some reason, trying to make a good impression. Polly waited until she was gone to pick at the clothes she had left behind on the counter. It was a simply black shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black capris with a rose print on the butt. She changed quickly and braided her hair over her shoulder, using a rubber band from around her wrist to keep the braid from undoing. She had no shoes. She had woken up without them,. She had noticed that Bellatrix wore none either. Polly took in a deep breath and opened the door to the hallway, peeking out.

The boy, Draco, was standing off to the left side, looking as angry as ever with his hands held behind his back. He saw her and scoffed, beginning to walk down the hallway. "Follow me."

And Polly did, keeping close to him in case someone popped up. But there was no use in it, they were alone, just her and Draco. She studied his back, seeing the smooth muscles ripple when the shirt decided to cling to his in his stride. His build was smooth and lean, just now she liked it. Her body rippled. He stopped abruptly, and she barely had time to stop herself so as to knock run right into him. He glared down at her and nudgd open a door, grabbing onto her arm to push her inside. She stumbled for a moment, but caught her footing and when she looked up she just wanted to go to sleep again.

The room was not fancy by any means, it was plain in faint shades of green and gold, a fireplace with the flames on full blast. There was no bedside table or dresser, nothing to promote a thought of permanence. But there was a large bed with a thick duvet and she was just glad for that.

She stood straight and looked over her shoulder, but Draco was gone, just an empty doorway and the crackle of fire left to her. She walked back over to the door and shut it softly before she ran and leapt up onto the massive bed. She rolled for a minute, basking in the fluff, and the she settled, her head at the end of the bed, and she smiled a little. This was pampering compared to life at home. She faintly wondered what everyone was thinking back home, and then the thought conveniently floated away. She didn't care about anything right now, which was strange considering she was a massive worry wart when it came to her friends. She didn't care about them at all right now, she just cared about the strange people around her. She just cared about what they were doing, if that was their laughter that reached her ears. She wondered if they were enjoying themselves, if they were coming back for her any time soon, and then she closed her eyes.

**0000**

"She is upstairs I presume?" he drew out in his thick, lagging voice, back to Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and placed both of her hands on her hips. "Well duh, aren't you supposed to be the one escorting around anyway instead of Draco?"

"Draco is not escorting her around Bellatrix, whenever the Lord is done with her then it is my duty to escort her. Until then I am just…here."

"Whatever, he said let her rest, so that's what we will do. Whenever the charm wears off she'll be safe and sound all snuggled up in the school, and she won't need to be so compliant."

His back rippled. "Yes," he turned his dark gaze on Bellatrix. "she will still be compliant. It is how she is, it is why he chose her."

Bellatrix huffed air up into her bangs. "Whatever, I just don't want to babysit her the entire time. It'll be your duty when she is at the school."

Snape almost smiled, thinking of her being so…compliant. "It is not something I will take lightly…" he purred.


End file.
